Enfermedad de dos
by hellovick
Summary: Un simple día al aire libre y un juego en el lago con lluvia termina por castigarles luego.


"_Puedo sentir frio, pero el hecho de tenerte conmigo me da la calidez necesaria"_

Oz y Alice estaban disfrutando de un día al aire libre. Estaba soleado, no había ni una sola nube, y la atmosfera era muy pacifica. Estaban ellos dos solos, puesto que el resto estaba ocupado con papeleos y demás. No había preocupaciones, ni peligro a la vista, asique el joven Vesalliuz decidió dar un paseo con la señorita Baskerville.

La chica suspiro.

Oz la miro con una sonrisa, totalmente relajado, ya que estaban sentados sobre el césped, mirando al cielo. -¿Qué piensas, Alice? ¿Te gusta?- Ella lo miro de reojo, asintió y devolvió la mirada hacia arriba. –Se siente extraño… tanta tranquilidad- Dijo.

-Si… se a que te refieres- Le contesto él. Estaban acostumbrados a batallar constantemente contra un enemigo u otro, y la paz era… como algo un tanto difícil de creer real.

Ambos se recostaron, disfrutando del aire puro pasando a través de sus pulmones.

Observaron como un grupo de aves revoloteaba por encima de ellos.

Ah, era un día tan tranquilo.

-¡Ah, Alice, tengo algo que mostrarte!- Le dijo Oz a ella mientras se sentaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Nani?-

-Se que te gustara- Volvió a decir el. Se paro, y le ofreció su mano, Alice la tomo y se paro con ayuda de Oz. Pero justo en ese momento, un relámpago hizo un ruidoso estruendo en el cielo, dejando en advertencia que en cualquier momento las nubes cubrirían al sol, y el agua comenzaría a caer. –Oh, parece que lloverá… Tal vez mañana será, Alice- Comento el rubio con un tanto de decepción en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es solo lluvia- Lo cuestiono ella. Y en ese momento, su mente recordó una situación similar. Aquella vez que estaban en aquella cueva con Elliot y los demás, cuando Alice se saco su capa, y comenzó a girar debajo de la lluvia, _disfrutándola plenamente, sin miedo a mojarse…_ _Transformando lo común en lo especial._

Claro, ¿cuál era el problema? Era solo agua. Sonrió. –Tienes razón, Alice- Y a continuación, tomo la mano de ella. –Sígueme- Le dijo en un tono alegre. Causando un suave color carmín en las mejillas de la chica.

Nubes grises y espesas comenzaron a aparecer, mientras Oz guiaba a Alice por un camino arbolado que se encontraba cerca de la mansión. Caminaron por un par de minutos, con sus pasos y los relámpagos de fondo. Oz se detuvo, seguido por Alice. El solto la mano de ella, y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole ver el lugar a donde la había llevado. Era un lago en medio del bosque; cristalino, puro. La miro, -¿Qué tal, Alice?- le pregunto contento. Ella solo dio un par de pasos al frente, y se arrodillo justo en frente al lago, mirando el reflejo de su cara en el agua. Metió su mano en esta y comenzó a jugar y salpicar levemente, gozando de la sensación del material liquido pasando por entre sus dedos. Ante esto, Oz dio por confirmado que a ella le gusto el lugar. Se acerco a ella y la miro en el reflejo del agua, reflejándose el mismo también. Al salpicar otra vez contra la sustancia del lago, Alice sonríe, y Oz ve esto. –Tu cara es graciosa, Oz- Comenta ella divertida. Luego él se fija en su reflejo; el alboroto creado en el agua por el movimiento de la mano de Alice hacia que su reflejo se deformara de una manera divertida. Rio. –Tú también, Alice, mírate- Comento en el mismo tono que ella, haciendo que esta efectivamente mirara su cara reflejada en el agua.

Solto una pequeña carcajada, también se veía extrañamente divertida.

De pronto, una gota cayó en la mejilla de Oz. Este miro para el cielo; ya estaba nublado. Alice también sintió un par de pequeñas gotas caer sobre su cabeza, miro para arriba también, y se paro. Cerró los ojos al sentir una suave y fresca briza, la cual removía su largo cabello. Escucho a Oz reír; le había entrado una gota al ojo a este. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero dio un paso en falso, resbalándose. – ¡Alice!- Exclamo él, para luego tomarla del brazo en un intento de ayudarla. Sin embargo, el cayo junto con ella. El resultado: Los dos terminaron cayendo al lago. No era tan malo, puesto que este no era tan profundo. Pero terminaron empapados. La altura del agua les llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, teniendo en cuenta que estaban sentados dentro del lago.

-Alice, ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto este, tocándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Si.- Fue su única respuesta; estaba concentrada en su reflejo, una vez más. Una idea surgió en su mente. – ¡Oz!- Lo llamo. Al tener su mirada y atención fijas en ella, esta le salpico en la cara, riéndose a continuación. Oz removió un par de cabellos de sus ojos, y la miro con sorpresa, después sus labios se curvaron al igual que los de ella. –Con que quieres jugar, Alice…- Hablo en un tono misterioso. Se acerco más a ella, y le salpico de vuelta, totalmente sumergido en el momento.

Entre salpicones y juegos, risas y pequeñas persecuciones alrededor del lago, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más consistencia, y el viento soplaba con más fuerza. Pasaron otro par de minutos, y los dos jóvenes comenzaban a sentir frio. –Vamos, Alice, debemos regresar antes de que pesquemos un resfriado- Le dijo Oz a ella, todavía con unas cuantas risas escapando de su boca. Salieron del agua, y se dirigieron a la mansión, abrazados, para crear un poco de calor.

Como resultado de esa mañana, los dos terminaron pescando ese resfriado del que Oz quería prevenirse. Claro, tuvieron que escuchar los regaños de Sharon y Gil, más las burlas de Break, pero había valido la pena.

Oz se encontraba caminando en dirección a su habitación, con una pequeña botella de medicamento en su mano. Le habían mandado a dormir, y sabia que sería inútil negarse. Caminaba lentamente, un tanto encorvado, y con una visibles ojeras que demostraban su cansancio. Tosió, deteniendo su andanza por unos segundos, y froto sus ojos suavemente con una mano. Alguien podría estar ayudándolo ahora, pero seguían todos ocupados, pese al estado que Alice y el tenían.

Un momento, Alice también estaba enferma.

Al recordar esto, se dirigió a la habitación de ella, alentándose a sí mismo para sostenerse de pie. Llego a la puerta, y llevo su mano derecha al picaporte. Luego de estornudar estruendosamente, abrió la puerta, entrando silenciosamente para asegurarse el estado de Alice. Entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama. Se sorprendió al verla, puesto que estaba tapada hasta debajo del pecho, pero tenía la almohada sobre su cara. – ¿A-Alice?- La llamo débilmente, destapando su rostro, y dejando ver cuan pálida estaba. Ella abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban ojerosos como los de él y lo miro. –Oz- Dijo en un susurro, pero bastante audible. El no pudo evitar soltar una risita, débil por supuesto; Es que Alice sonaba realmente graciosa ya que tenía la nariz tapada. Esta se sentó, e intento golpearlo en el brazo. Al estar tan indefensa, no logro hacerle doler ni un poco. -¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto demandante.

-Lo siento, Alice, es solo que suenas graciosa- Respondió con el mejor intento de sonrisa.

-Tú también- Al escucharla decir esto, se dio cuenta de que el también tenía la nariz tapada. Probablemente el sonaba igual. Suspiro. Alice volvió a hablar. -¿Eso es tu medicamento?- Señalo al frasco que el tenia en una mano.

-Sí, debo beberlo todavía. ¿Tu ya tomaste el tuyo?-

-Sí, Sharon me forzó a hacerlo. Tenía un sabor asqueroso- Sentencio con un puchero, causando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Oz. El poso su mano en la frente de ella, agachándose un poco para poder observar mejor su cara. –Tienes fiebre, Alice- Dijo en una preocupada y rasposa voz. Se volvió a incorporar, y dio unos pasos para atrás. – Debes descansar, ¿De acuerdo? Debo irme ya a mi cuarto- Dijo volteándose un poco para marcharse, pero Alice tomo su mano rápidamente, empujándolo bruscamente. Por esto, el cayo encima de ella. –Ah…- Se quejo. Se levanto un poco. –Alice, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Puedes quedarte aquí sin la necesidad de volver a tu habitación, idiota- Respondió un tanto sobresaltada por el peso de él sobre ella.

-Um… de acuerdo.- Dijo él. Se acomodo al lado de ella, debajo de las mantas y le dedico una sonrisa –Gracias, Alice-

-Sí, si- Dijo, fingiendo seriedad. Bueno, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de todos modos.- Solo toma el medicamento de una vez- Le ordeno con un tono de preocupación del cual no se dio cuenta. La sonrisa de Oz se agrando. Tomo el frasquillo que había quedado al borde de la cama y lo bebió, haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras. Si, definitivamente no era del todo delicioso. Dejo el contenedor de este sobre la mesa de luz que se encontraba a su lado, y se volteo para mirar a Alice, incorporándose mantas adentro. Ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez acostada, le dio un ataque de tos. -¡Alice—Estoy bien- Lo interrumpió ella. Fijo su vista en el, estaba un tanto colorado. Entonces, Alice poso su mano en la frente de este. –Tienes fiebre- Dijo con una seriedad esta vez real, repitiendo las palabras que él dijo antes.

Oz toco la mano de Alice con la suya, sonriendo- No te preocupes Alice, los dos estaremos mejor mañana. Mejor durmámonos ¿Si?-

Ella asintió lentamente. Se acercaron más al otro, y se durmieron sintiendo el mutuo calor corporal.

-Oz- Lo llamo una vez más.

-¿Si Alice?- Contesto con dulzura.

-¿Podemos ir al lago de nuevo mañana?-


End file.
